A Cold Flame
by klondike24680
Summary: Sergeant Kingsley is just a regular marine. One mission however changes her life. She is sent to a a prison where prisoner 627 happens to be. She will go through the ultimate change with her time at the gulag.Will she survive? Will she be rescued with prisoner 627? SoapxOC eventually rated T for drinking,language
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Kinsley"!

She accelerated the speed on the 4-wheeler. Her heart was racing along with her. All of her comrades, gone just like that after heavy fire. All who remained was her commanding officer.

"Watch out"! Her officer yelled. In a helicopter a Russian with an RPG shot at her. It hit the ground close to her, that sent the 4-wheeler and her flying into the air towards the trees.

"Kinsley"! Her officer tried to stop himself to help, but at the speed he was going it was no use braking. "I'm sorry Kinsley", he whispered as he continued to escape from the Russians.

Kinsley lay on the ground, knocked out cold. Her broken 4-wheeler was nearby. The chase quickly disappeared into the thick brush, and soon there was just a cold silence. She had one deep cut on her leg as it was bleeding out. Not to mention the minor injuries, like some cuts and some bruises here and there.

Some footsteps began to dawn upon the scene. "################"(Do see that there)? A Russian soldier pointed towards the unconscious girl.

They rushed over and began speaking in some more Russian tongue as they were deciding what to do with her.

They soon dragged her off back to where they came from.

**Hey guys welcome to my story! This is just a short prologue for now. You can expect a much longer chapter next time. I'm getting started on the next chapter as soon as I upload this. **

**Please R&R! I really want to know what you think of it so far! Oh and pls don't flame me and tell me its rushed, which just brings my spirits down **** Its just a prologue remember!**

**- Gina * 3 * **


	2. Price

She opened her eyes. At first she could not make of her surroundings, it was blurry and dark. There was a throbbing pain in her head, which did not seem to help the situation.

After at least five minutes she came to observe her surroundings. It was dirty and reeked of sweat, the ground consisted of dried blood, and something else she couldn't quite put her hands on.

She also appeared to be wearing some sort of appeal, a black shirt and sweat pants. But that wasn't the only thing.

Her black hair had been brushed smooth, as it was not before, she smelled rather nice. She had only hoped that who had done all of this was a woman (probably not).

She began to stand up so she could further observe her surroundings. But a sharp pain in her leg prevented that. She rolled up her sweat pants a little bit to find a deep cut in her leg no longer bleeding. "Who ever cleaned me didn't even bother to bandage this"! She thought in confusion.

She noticed dirty brick walls around her and then where another one should've been was a set of rusted bars instead. Then it came to her.

She was a prisoner of war.

"Get yer bloody hands off me", she heard a British voice yell.

Three shadows emerged on the ground.

"You bastards"! The voice continued. One of the guards came up to Kinsley's cell and flashed her a sickly smile.

He opened the cell door and walked up to her. He spoke some Russian to her, words full of poison. Out of nowhere he began beating her up. Kicking her in the ribcage, punching up her already damaged face. When he was finished he spat on her.

She could barley move, her whole upper body hurt. She coughed up some blood and crawled her way to the corner of the cell. She began to sob quietly in her arms.

All the while the cell door still stood open. And the strange man was thrust in. He took in a few kicks to the stomach, but nothing compared to the treatment Kingsley just received. The man didn't even notice her but began cursing and yelling at the guards who had just slammed the cell door. By this time Kingsley had stopped sobbing, although tears still ran down her face.

Kingsley was always shy, and never really talked much. Especially being in a prison full of creeps she wasn't going to talk to anyone who she didn't know.

She sat there remaining in the shadows while the man ranted. The man ran out of breath soon and with a deep long sigh he gave up. He sat down and put his head in his knees.

She coughed awkwardly. The man looked up in her direction. She now had a good look of the man.

He had a tired looking face, with a few wrinkles. He had a grey beard and hair. Yes he seemed rather old but actually had a strong build. He must've been in the military. She guessed he was in his sixties.

After a few moments of staring at each other the man looked away in silence.

Kingsley did the same.

She closed her heavy eyelids, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her eyelashes fluttered open. She frowned when she realized she was still in the cell.

"Look who's awake"

She turned her attention towards the man who was sitting down across from her. She rubbed her eyes and just stared at the man. He stared back with cold eyes.

"Not the talkative type, eh"?

Kingsley still said nothing. "Understandable", he muttered. She decided to say something. She started with her name.

"Names Kingsley, Carley Kingsley".

"Well that's a start, do you have a rank"? "Sergeant".

After a few moments of silence he spoke up.

"Price, name's Captain John Price.

**Well there you have it! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed but hey its' Price! **

**Price: You know it.**

**Me: * 3 ***

**Well hope it was awesome either way. Please R&R.**

**-Gina * 3***


	3. Failed Interrogation

The next few days Price shared a cell with Kingsley.

Over that time they talked about they're past. How did you end up here? Did you have any friends? How'd you join the army? All of the usual crap.

"############# ###### ####"(Get up fuckers), A Russian guard came up along with two others.

"Crap what do they want now", Kingsley muttered under her breath. "Probably need their diapers changed" Price joked.

The Russian guard came up to the cell and stared at Kingsley with steel eyes. Kingsley noticed this was the same Russian guard that treated her horribly.

He opened the cell door. One guard started kicking Price; the other two seized Kingsley by her arms. "Get off of me, you animals"! Kingsley shrieked. They dragged her out and the other guard stopped kicking Price. SHLING! They slammed the cell door shut. They put chain cuffs on her wrists and tightened them. "Please get them off they hurt"!

They began to lead her down the hall. She glanced at Price one last time and her eyes said it all, "Please Help Me".

Where were they taking her? What was happening? Tears started to stream down her face. They came upon a solid concrete room in which she was led into.

The room consisted of a table and a chair.

They sat her down in the chair, where she remained. They all walked out in order, one of them stayed back and winked at her then left. The door was locked behind them.

One guard then came back in the room not 5 minutes later.

"Where is the 141 base"? Said he in a really bad accent. "I-I don't k-know". She managed to get out. SMACK! The guard backhanded her. Tears began to stream out of her eyes a bit more. "I DON'T BLOODY KNO WAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT"! She screamed at the top of her lungs. The guard just stood there dumb struck.

Another guard walked in and began to whisper something in the others ear. He nodded and just led her out of the room.

On the way back she passed Price being led from some other guard. They glanced at each other in silence.

She again was thrust in the cell. Only the guard did not leave. He began to give her rough treatment. A few kicks in the ribs here and there, a punch in the face. But then he rolled up her sweat pants leg and got out a knife (sorry this next part is pretty brutal).

He looked for the almost healed wound, he found it. Kingsley would've gotten up but her ribs hurt too much and her hands were cuffed.

In one quick thrust he buried the knife in her wound again, reopening it.

She screamed in pain but could do nothing. He pulled it out and left the cell.

Kingsley just lay there bleeding out again. When she regained her senses she tried to apply pressure to it but nothing worked. She cried in frustration and pain.

She passed out then and there. Her fate, unknown.

**Sorry if it was a little rushed. Really sorry. 45 views yay! Sure wish I had some reviews though. So please review I really want to know how it's doing!?**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter so please don't flame me! I know its short and rushed. I promise next chapter will be long. But I have to have at least one review before I post it.**

**So please R&R I'm waiting…. Gina * 3* **


	4. Rescue

"Carley Carley, wake up"! "Ah shit, don't die on me Kingsley"!

Price applied pressure to Kingsley's wound. He was hoping his methods would work, though he had little experience for this stuff.

He had bloody hands from applying pressure with his bare hands. He looked around the cell for anything to use. He spot a piece of dirty white linen, it was his best option.

"Stay with me sergeant", Price muttered as he began to apply pressure again; this time with a piece of linen though.

The bleeding began to subside.

**Kingston's P.O.V**

The pain was unbearable. Here I was going to die in this bloody prison.

A tunnel of light emerged in my mind. The pain went away, I felt at peace.

Weightless is another way to describe it. I felt as I could float. I walked toward the light, a fuzzy warm feeling crawling inside me. But no I wasn't getting off that easily.

The light began to go further away as I walked towards it. Soon I found myself chasing after it on light legs. My vision became hazy and my mind dizzy.

Back to third person view

Kingston's eyelashes began to flutter but didn't open. Price didn't even notice, he was to busy on picking the lock of the cell door.

"Ah god dam- got it"! With a click the cell door was now unlocked. He pushed forward slightly just to make sure it opened, and it did. He looked back at Kingsley.

She began to move around and mutter something, but still she was not quite awake. "Well your alive, that's one thing".

Soap, Ghost, Roach and the rest of the team were now in the helicopters on they're way to prisoner 627's location. The jets had fired at castle.

BOOOM! The whole prison shook for a moment.

"What in the bloody hell"?

"Looks like its time to go sergeant" With that he picked up the still unconscious Carley bridal style and made his way out the cell.

Gunshots were heard not to far away as Price sneaked down through the corridors of cells. Price didn't care for them; he ignored it and went on his way for a way out of here **THAT'S PUNNY, in a way.**

He noticed that there weren't really any other prisoners here. "That's weird". Kingsley began to moan in pain again. Her leg was probably acting up.

"?" Kingsley muttered. Price stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Sa- e-", She said again. Price continued to look at her looking like she had just grown a beard. "Save Me", she said in the faintest voice. "Don't worry sergeant I will".

Her face wasn't anything like it was before. Lots of bruises and cuts, her lips bleeding, her hair. She didn't deserve this.

He didn't notice the guard that had come up behind him.

He was kicked down, causing him to drop Carley. The guard pointed the gun at him. "Any last words"? "Look out behind you", Price said with a smirk.

The guard in confusion looked behind him not seeing anything. Suddenly a chain flew over his head now straining his neck. The guard made the most horrible noises during the choking session.

**BOOOM!**

Bits of debris flew everywhere. The soldier was suddenly shot a few times in the chest, causing his death.

Price let go of the chain, as he saw a figure in the smoke. With all his will he thrust forward and punched the figure causing him to fall to the ground. Price grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it at him.

"Drop the weapon", a thick Scottish accented voice said as a cold barrel of a gun was pressed against his head. Price instantly recognized the voice.

"Soap"?

"Price"?

"Who the hell is Price", a voice added.

BOOM

"We've got to get out of here", Soap responded.

"Wait, we've got to get Kingsley"!

"Who's Kingsley", Soap asked.

"No time to explain", Price went in to the destroyed room and lifted up Kingsley bridal style again.

The team made their way to the extraction point. Roach was buried in debris, but was okay. Captain Price hooked himself on the bungee thing, all the while carrying Kingsley.

Now in the helicopter, Kingsley was being treated to the best of Toad's abilities. "Who's this Kingsley girl" Soap asked Price. "I met her when I was tossed in her cell by those bloody guards, they definitely didn't treat her well as you can see", he gestured towards her.

"She's actually in the marines, a sergeant in fact", this caught Roach's attention.

"She's bloody brave, for standing all this", Soap commented.

"She's like a flame only she doesn't burn out," Roach added.

Flame

**Omi firkin gosh. That was incredibly long chapter hope you're happy. Now this chapter I'm particularly proud of. Yep no Flames please, they burn! Oh and even though I have not a review I decided to update because I have 142 VIEWS! AND SOMEONE FAVORITED IT! This made my day! Oh and just so we aren't confused here, Price is NOT in love with Kingsley. It will be a Soap thing again!**

**Will Kingsley be okay? What exactly does Soap think of her now? Well tune in next time! Oh and btw I'm sure you've noticed that her last name slowly drifted off into Kingston. So it's going to stay that way.**

**Please R&R if you want another chapter I think at least 3 good ones will inspire me enough.**

**-Gina *3***


	5. Blue Eyes

Carley opened her eyes.

She was in the medical tent at base 141 (but she didn't know that). She noticed she was in a cot, not the most cozy but it would do.

"Wait I'm not at the prison, where am I"?

A man walked in. "Ah your awake then", said he with a slight accent. "I'm Toad, the medic here".

Being her usual shy self she nothing and stared at the man. "Price told us you didn't talk a lot". "Wait Price"? She asked in a weak small voice. "Yep I'll go get him", the man walked out of the tent.

About two minutes later Toad walked in with Price. "Hi sergeant, how you holding up". "Just fine old man, just fine". "Mind telling me exactly what happened"?

After a long twenty minutes of explaining, it became clear to her. "How long was I out"? "I'll answer that one, said Toad, Exactly three days"!

Price and Carley said their goodbyes, she felt pretty wore out and needed to rest. She closed her eyes and drifted in to a soothing sleep.

**2 weeks later**

Well things were going quite well; in the past two weeks she had met all of the team (still to shy to talk mind you) well except one team member.

"She was walking (well limping) around with her crutches close by. She decided to go to the shooting range to touch up on her skills.

She grabbed a dessert eagle and walked up to the shooting range.

Little did she know while she was shooting, Soap stood watching her every movement. He didn't think much of her at the time but oh that would change.

He shrugged it off and walked away from the scene.

**3 weeks later**

"You wanted me old man"?

"Yes have you thought about what you would do when you left"?

"Well I figured I should return to service".

"How would you like to join task force141"?

"I would love it sir"!

"Than it's settled, you should come to training tomorrow morning".

"Yes sir"!

**Next Day**

Training wasn't hard for the sergeant she was quick and nimble. As much as Ghost was nazi when it came to training, she put up with it.

Soap again was watching her, and then it came to him. He hadn't even said hi to this girl, not once! He would do it after training; at the moment she was beating Roach at tug of war. Quite a sight indeed.

Carley went into her room, she was glad to have one to her self. She wanted to shower for she smelled like a pig. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

With a little haste she opened it. There stood John Soap MacTavish. "Hello there mate, I'm Soap". As usual she said nothing. Thinking he said something wrong he tried to lighten the mood. "I never got a chance to say hi before, so here I am".

In the awkward silence of it all he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. She had her hair cut during the time at the base so she now had a Pixie cut hairstyle, with a long side bang. Her black hair shone, frosted blue eyes sparkled.

Soap realized what he was doing and just walked away a bit embarrassed. Carley shrugged it off and took a shower. For a second a thought crossed her mind. His dark blue eyes sure looked pretty. She slapped her self for thinking such thoughts.

Though she was quiet nearly all the time, deep inside she wished to get to know Soap.

**Well short chapter but whatever! I promise a bla longer one-bla-bla. Thanks for everything!**

**Well that was an embarrassing moment just then. Poor Soap! **

**Will the two get to know each other better? Or will it turn a bit worse as time passes. Next chapter is her first mission with the 141! Don't flame me pls It Burns! Im uploading because i'm a softy, and even though there are yet NO reviews I'll still upload and plus all the frickin views are awesome. So please find it in your heart to review. **

**R&R for next chapter! This time I'm serious!**

**-GINA *3***


	6. Misunderstanding eachother

**Hey people! I'm firstly just going to say thanks for the review **_**COD Chick**_** it's inspired me enough! Oh and thanks for noticing the little mistake the guards made when they took Carly instead of Price for interrogation. Oh and I know I said on the last chapter it would be a mission… But I hadn't played the game to recently and I think I should play it before I do an action part and mess up all the dialogue and events! So this chapter will be getting into the slowly developing relationship of Carly and Soap!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Call Of Duty!**

She walked down to the mess hall. It was time for breakfast and afterwards training. No she didn't really talk to anyone except Price and Toad for over 4 weeks, she was that shy. It was all to quiet; as all that could be heard was her foot steps in the hallway.

"Strange", she thought. She shrugged it off and continued her way to the mess hall.

She saw a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked behind her self, nothing.

Her guards high now, she walked down to the exit. She paused her footing for a second and continued. Then she heard the out of sync footsteps. She set her hand down on her combat knife, ready to strike.

She grabbed out the knife and spun around, in the process grabbing the vest of her pursuer. She drew the knife out to the neck and stopped there.

It was soap.

"What the hell Carly"! He looked scared and pale.

She just glared into him. Soap couldn't help and look at just how scared she looked, hands trembling and all. He eased her grip from him, taking the knife from her trembling hands.

Her glare softened and a look of regret washed over her face.

She took off in direction of the mess hall. "Wait Carly"! She heard Soap yell from the distance. She didn't stop, she never felt so embarrassed in her life. She just about killed her commanding officer.

That morning training was very skittish for Carly.

Soap's P.O.V

I was getting ready for breakfast. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night, went to the bar to drink with the lads.

Just as I opened the door, which was very quiet sounding, I saw Carly walking out ahead of my dorm. I just remembered I had forgotten to get something and went back inside my dorm.

When I came out I saw Carly had stopped for a second and continued down.

I began walking down the hallway.

It sound as if one person was walking down the hallway. Of course I didn't mean for any of this.

I noticed she placed her walk a little differently for a second. Then it happened in an instant.

She swung around with a combat knife in her hand pulling my vest in against the cold steel.

"What the hell Carly"! I yelled in surprise.

She gave a cold glare.

Then the blood drained from her face, she instantly looked remorseful, scared, and regretful.

Her hands were trembling with the knife still in them.

I grabbed her wrists gently and pulled the knife away from her.

She took off in amazing speed down to the mess hall. "Wait Carly"! I yelled in a sorry voice. I looked at her as she dissipated in the distance feeling remorseful myself.

How was I getting all emotional over this one girl? I remember how I hadn't even looked twice at a woman when I was young.

**Well there you have it! It was short but cute in a way! Well whatever you think!**

**Next mission might or might not be put up. I'm trying to update every day and if I'm going to take a break to play the game well then you know.**

**Anyway please R&R for next chapter. If you really like this story tell me I'm dying to know!**

**Soap: Review people it will help me get Carly to talk!**

**Me: Oh Soap your in love.**

**Soap: * glares ***

**-Gina * 3***


	7. First Mission

The following week was hard on Carly. She avoided Soap the best she could after the incident. Soap carried on with life though acting as though nothing happened.

Well avoiding him took a lot of work, Soap was nearly everywhere at every time. When she was getting ready to speak to Roach for the first time, she heard Soaps heavy voice just around the corner. She made it out just in the nick of time.

Now it was time for her first mission with the task force 141.

**Later in the day,** **Petropavlovsk, Russia**

The cold air nipped at her nose and ears. Icicles were slowly forming on the barrel of her sniper rifle.

She looked over to Roach's and Price's position, they were in prone position in the brush.

Price looked over to her position, on a brush covered cliff, and nodded.

For right now she would assist them as they moved to the submarine's area, she would only move if it were necsasary.

She scanned the area for any possible threats before the mission would begin.

"Price your clear to procede over" she talked into her ear piece. Roach looked up at her position in wonder for this was the first time he heard her speak.

**(I need to get this out of the way quickly, I know I didn't say this at first but she's New Zeland so yeah on with the story)**

They proceded down the snowy wasteland killing tangos.

Carly freezed when she heard to voices in Russian speak behind her. She didn't even dare look behind and remained in prone position in the brush. She shut her eyes in fear of being captured again and dragged into another god foresakken prision.

The voices raised a bit behind her. She nearly died when her radio went off in the dead silence of where she was. The voices stopped at the same time.

Someone grabbed the collar of her coat and brought her up forcefully, the cold steel of a knife brought up to her throat. So this is what it was like to be Soap yesterday.

"###### ### ### ##### #####"(who do you work for?). A hefty Russian asked her. Of course she didn't understand a word of this. She felt the back of her throat hurt and tears emerge from the conners of her eyes. The blade pushed more forcfully into her throat and a chocked sob escaped her.

Bang!

Blood spewed from the Russian's head and he toppled over with a thud. She looked up at her savior. There stood Ghost with a pistol still aimed at where the Russian was. She looked up at him, she felt like she could gush a thankyou.

"Thanks mate" she said with a smirk. Ghost smiled under his skull balvaca for he finally cracked this girl. He nodded his approval and gestured toward the bird. The earth began to rumble underneath their feet. She glancd over at the submarine as a missle shot up at the sky. Little did she know it was going towards New York, the home of her family.

**Yeah yeah short and sloppy chapter, wasn't really inspired enough to write a very good one. I really suck at action chapters so go ahead and flame me on this one, I won't blame you. Well it looks like she will start talking to Ghost! That's a start.**

**Like I said I really suck at mission and action chapters, next chapter I owe you a great one I know. So stay tunned and please R&R for next one. I need all the inspiration I can get!**

**I notice we've hit 500+ views but yet still have 2 reviews! That's really dissapointing. If you crave really good and exciting chapters than start reviewing. Think of this chapter as what you get when you don't review!**

**Oh and about the cover image, thats basically what Carly looks like.**

**-Gina ._.**


	8. Broken Trust

Carly opened her laptop after she collapsed on her bed. The mission affected her physically and emotionally. Physically being in prone position with a large sniper rifle that gave a huge kick when fired, emotionally being that she was almost killed by that bastard Russian.

She entered the bases Intel website for any news on where the missiles launched. She wasn't surprised to see it was the first thing that came up on the site, but she was indeed surprised about where it hit.

Tears began to emerge in her eyes; the back of her throat swelled and starts to hurt. Her mind was racing with thoughts ideas and shock.

She stumbled for her cell phone, which was on her bedside table. She clumsily dialed down a number. It rang for a few seconds and then beeped for the line was down.

Tears began to stain her cheeks in fear. Soft sobs escaped from her mouth. She began breathing deeply and loudly.

She knew who did this.

She heard a faint knock at her door. As much as she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now she was on her way to see someone anyway. She opened the door and froze at whom it was. Soap, remembering what happened she definitely didn't want to talk to him right now. Before he could even utter a word she pushed passed him, and to the office.

"Price"! She opened the door strongly. The busy captain looked up from his files.

At first she couldn't say anything she was still so shocked. "Speak up Sergeant", ordered Price.

Then the fury rose again in her. Without thinking she pulled out her knife and stabbed it on Price's desk.

"Do you know where my family lived"! She yelled in fury.

Price sighed "New York". "Do you even know by the littlest how much they knew to me"! She was shaken tears began to fall from her eyes on to his paper covered desk.

Before he could answer she stormed out of his office and back towards her room. She pushed past all her comrades who gathered in the hall to see about the ruckus. She made it to her room in a huge fuss. Any blind fool could tell she was upset.

She collapsed in her bed still sobbing loudly. She felt broken. Her door remained locked for the time being. Betrayal and Trust rushed through her mind.

**Poor Carly! Awe this is going to take a toll on her. Well thanks for the reviews guys (only 3).**

**Well I'm going to do this evilly. In 5 reviews you'll get your next chapter if you really want to know if she'll gain trust again. I'm dead serious. Give me suggestons for the next chapter pls!**

**Okay well see you in I repeat FIVE REVIEWS!**

**- ^3^ GINA**


	9. Dead And Beautiful Inside

Carly was dead inside. The thought of living without her family was unbearable, and she was just starting to warm up to the team, except soap.

Soap, yes he was nice and didn't mean for anything, but Carly she was just too…no it would never work.

She had spent the day in her room not even coming out once. She was glad she managed to pull her away from Price in time, if that short conversation went on any longer…lets just say it would turn out badly.

She was in her dorm on her laptop looking at the names of people who didn't make it in New York, the list was long and it seemed hopeless that she would find the names of her family.

KNOCK KNOCK

She groaned softly, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she couldn't stop herself from answering the door. "I swear to god if it's Price"

No it wasn't.

**Cliff Hanger although it could be a little obvious. So this was just a short prologue for the next big chapter.**

**It is an important chapter and requires a lot of inspiration. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm pleased to find that people like this story and want more.**

**So we hit like 800 views! Yaw!**

**So as usual I require inspiration to continue so I need 5 reviews or more. Hey maybe suggest a few things that could happen in the story, I'm open to ideas! I know call me a review whore if you want! But this next chapter will be worth it trust me.**

**So who is at the door and what does he/she want? Will Carly's life change soon?**

**See you guys in five reviews!**

**-Gina's Out *3***


	10. Back Stabber

Soap. Yes Soap, only this wasn't the Soap she was expecting. This Soap had on a nice black button up t-shirt, blue jeans, and was holding something for her.

Flowers. A bouquet of mixed flowers. Daisies, roses, and few other types.

Carly was speechless and at first so was Soap.

"I'm sorry bout your family" He spoke. "I'm truly sorry also if I startled you last week".

Carly's face was flustered. She didn't know what to say, she as you can tell was never social much.

Soap placed the bouquet in her hands then spun around to leave. He began to walk away, descending into darkish hallway.

Carly's mind raced. She couldn't just not thank him for his kind words. Before she even thought twice about it she did something she never thought she would do.

Soap's POV

And there I was walking away. I thought it could help our relationship if I gave her some flowers, a few apologies. After I did all that I could only think to walk away.

Expecting to hear the door shut behind me, I heard nothing. But never less I kept walking.

Thoughts raced across my mind. Did I like her? Yes I did. But did I love her? I couldn't answer that right away.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Carly's POV**

I ran up to him in quiet patters, and placed a dainty hand on his shoulder. While he had just turned around I hugged him.

I nuzzled into his chest, his breathing slow and steady. He hugged me back, his chin resting on my head.

I flushed again as red as a rose. My heart sped up, could it be?

"Thank you Soap".

Our eyes met and we continued hugging. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I wanted it to last forever.

We both let go at the same time. I ran back to my dorm, waving a quick farewell.

The next morning after training, everyone was directed to the briefing room.

"Today we have a mission", Price began. "We have Intel on Makarov, he is believed to be currently holed up in his safe house at the Georgian Russian border".

"The objective is to find and kill him".

This was it. This could end here, could.

They were all in the bird.

"Ay Carly do you have a call sign"? Carly shook her head at Ghost's question.

"I think Flame would suit you". Carly smiled in gratitude.

Flame it is then.

Flame was with Soap and Price down in Afghanistan (another possible location of Makarov), whilst the others prepared to invade his safe house.

The bird dropped off the trio and then descended into the air.

It was hot and dusty, broken down planes were everywhere. Under all of her gear it was hard not to sweat.

She wondered if it was somewhat cooler where the rest of the 141 were, she shrugged the thought off and concentrated.

"Eye Flame can I talk to you", Price gestured to her. Flame nodded with hesitation, she didn't really want to talk to Price right now, not after what he had done.

She walked over to Price, still a little hesitant mind you.

"I want to say I am sorry for your family, I want to you to know that they were brave to die for others" Flame cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean old man"? "

"What I mean is that if I hadn't sent the missile to New York thousands of other people could've died, that's why I redirected it". Price answered.

This sent Flame into a state of trance; she nodded and walked back to her post.

They were going to Scout for Makarov or his men.

Flame set herself into prone position on a broken down airplane. She would take first watch.

Price and Soap talked amongst themselves while Flame still watched. She'd had enough. "Soap your up"! She yelled from atop the plane while scurrying down.

She recollected with the three.

As Soap was getting up a cylinder tube bounced by their feet.

"FLASHBANG"! Price yelled a top his lungs. Soap and price closed their eyes and ears in time, but it was all too quick for Flame.

Her vision was blurry beyond belief, specks of blue and green invaded her sight. She thought she went deaf. She saw Soap yelling at her but nothing came out.

She was being dragged to cover. Her vision was steadying and hearing more fluent. Gunshots began to ring aloud to her. "Ca-r-l-y"! She heard a distant voice yell.

"Do NOT trust Shepherd! I say again: DO NOT TRUST SHEPHERD!" She heard this other distant voice.

"Stay with me Flame"!

Her senses were finally coming to, she stumbled at first but managed to move to her weapon.

She began to fire at the dim figures ahead.

"Carly you okay"? Soap asked in concern. Carly nodded quickly and went back to fighting enemys.

They fought their way to the extraction point. What was seconds were minutes, which were hours to Carly.

Her mind wandered with thoughts.

**Soap:**"Come in, Ghost. Do you copy? Does anyone copy?"

**Price:** They're dead, Soap. Shepherd's cleaning house. I'm working my way back to you.

"Shepard betrayed us", I saw Soap's face flush with anger.

**Price:** Have to trust someone to be betrayed. I never did. Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location?

**Nikiolai: **Da. Inbound, Price. But I am not the only one. You've got Shepherd's men on one side, Makarov's on the other.

**Price:** We'll have to take them all out then.

**Nikolai:** Or let them take each other out. Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend.

**Carly's POV**

I felt angry, no I never trusted that rat Shepard and his goons. Then again he just wiped out the whole 141 well almost.

**Captain Price:** Soap! Flame! Shepherd's trying to wipe out us and Makarov at the same time! Head for rally point Bravo to the west! Trust no one!

All around us there was gunfire. We fought through both armies bad and bad.

I switched to my MP5K Silenced Red Dot and so did Soap, we obviously both thought it would be easier to engage with these.

Little Birds spinned there guns while BTRs fire their cannons, car were driving in and out of everywhere, while we ran through all of that there was only one word in my mind chaos.

**Captain Price:** Head for the rally point! Go! Go! Go! Nikolai! This is Price! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot!

**Nikolai:** Ok, Captain Price, I am on the way! Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok?

**Captain Price:** Right, whatever you say, Nikolai! Just get here sharpish! Soap Flame, let Makarov and Shepherd's men kill each other off as much as you can. We can use their comms to listen in on their radio traffic. I'm going to try to contact Makarov.

Wait he just said what? This would be intresting.

We continued our way through the chaos as Price contacted Makarov.

**Captain Price:** Makarov, this is Price. Shepherd's a war hero now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Shepherd, and I'll take care of the rest. I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week.

**Makarov****:** And neither will you.

My heart froze.

**Captain Price:** Makarov...you ever hear the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?

Then I froze.

**Makarov:** Price, one day you're going to find that cuts both ways. Shepherd is using Site Hotel Bravo. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell.

**Captain Price:** Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first.

I smirked at his remark. We continued down the battlefield of chaos, every now and then having to kill.

**Captain Price:** Soap! Flame! Don't get pinned down out there! Keep heading west for the runway area! Nikolai, where the hell are you?

**Nikolai:** Sand storms around Kandahar, Captain Price. I have to fly around them. I am not getting paid enough to crash my plane.

We reached the end of the bloody bone yard only to reach a vally where more shootouts occurred.

We then both saw Nikolai's C-130 fly over the scene popping its angel flares.

**Nikolai:** Price, I am approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have situation under control. Very unsafe to land. It looks like when I was in Afghanistan with the Soviets!

**Captain Price:** Nikolai! Just shut up and land the bloody plane! We're on our way!

We continued to endure through valley, finding a hill and running up it with much strength.

The run way was in sight we ran with all our energy.

**Captain Price:** Soap! Flame! Hurry! We've gotta get to Nikolai's plane! Keep moving west! Soap! I'm going to get some transport! Make your way west towards the runway! Soap! I've found some transport! Keep moving west! I'll meet you en route!

We were nearing the rally point, a SUV crashed very close to us startling me especially. A nearby BTR then got destroyed by a RPG. I kept running.

**Nikolai:** Captain Price, I am taking off in one minute! You better hurry if you want a ride out of here!

**Captain Price:** Soap! We don't have much time! Nikolai's not going to wait around for us! Hurry!

We neared the runway, finding a jeep waiting there impatiently.

**Captain Price:** Soap! We are leaving! Get in the jeep!

We jumped in with haste, in there was Price and some guy named Rook.

We began driving.

Rook drove the jeep through runway where I knew Nikolai's plane was waiting. Trucks began to emerge from all areas.

**Captain Price:** Take out that gunner!

I began firing at a SC'S SUV minigunner, I took him out.

**Captain Price:** Hang on!

Trucks began to pursue behind us.

**Captain Price:** Behind us!

Soap took another truck gunner, then another took its place beside us.

**Captain Price:** Right side! Right side! Hold on! Hang on!

We began to reach the extraction point, Trucks and such flipped over all around us. Colliding

**Captain Price:** Nikolai, drop the bloody ramp! We're coming in!

We began to pick up speed, I actually had hope for a moment in seeing the plane, silly me.

Enemy trucks pulled up right in front of our jeep.

Blood trickled down the drivers seat, I cringed at the sight of Rook.

**Captain Price:** Soap! Rook is down! Take the wheel!

Soap reached forward with his left hand and took ahold of the steering wheel, he steered past all the enemy trucks.

**Captain Price:** Aim for the ramp!

Nikiolai's plane was in sight, the ramp down and engine sputtering.

Soap steered to the best he could, the jeeps wheels touching the ramp. And they were in. "Look out Makarov" Carly whispered

**OOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh SNAP!**

**Hahaha hey thanks for the reviews! They inspired me 100%+ Hey you asked for a longer chapter….here ya go! **

**So I have some exciting news so what, I got a poodle puppy! So sorry for the story being on hold, she took up some time.**

**I hope this action/fluff chapter was good? I worked like 3 days on it… (z_z)zzzzzzz**

**I won't take flames! So if you throw and insult at me I'll throw it back at you and shove down your throat! Sorry for violence… just crabby at the moment.**

**Anyway I found a transcript for the mission and it helped….IMMENSLEY! Anyway please R&R and PM.**** Will another 141 member survive a certin something? (Not who you think)**

**See you in 5 reviews!**

**-Gina * 3***


	11. AN!

**HI GUYS!** **I know you would expect me to be sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long.**

**So basically I after I wrote that god-awful chapter 11. I felt like I just messed up the story-line and wanted to just stop the series.**

**Recently I went back on fanfiction, I wrote a few new stories. Check them out if your in to Assassins creed or PewDiePie. **

**Anyway my friend here, ****Backstroker98**** has persuaded me to start the series up again. She gave me really helpful tips.**

**So I edited chapter 10, and deleted chapter 11. Please go check out chapter 10.**

**So you can expect a new chapter aa soon as I see quite some reviews, so I know people want another chapter.**

**Check out ****Backstroker98, shes really awesome and has helped me through a lot.**

**Please review for another chapter!**

**-Gina **


End file.
